


Scared Singing

by DoubleSpoiler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleSpoiler/pseuds/DoubleSpoiler
Summary: America is a bit cowardly. Canada won't let him panic too hard, though.





	Scared Singing

If there’s one thing I’ve noticed about my brother, it’s that he likes singing.

There’s two kinds of ‘singing’ he does, though. There’s the kind where we’re driving and he starts singing along to the Lady Gaga song that started on the radio. Most of the time he turns up the volume to sing-scream along to whatever song that’s playing. Sometimes, I even have to stop him from honking the horn along, because no, it won’t sound like the song. Stop it!

However, the other type is when he’s nervous. And it’s not ‘radio’ songs - like Katy Perry or Black Eyed Peas, pop songs. It’s those songs a little kid would sing, a skip rope song, a nursery rhyme, anything. The first time I heard him sing like that was when I was staying over for the night.

It was nighttime and we were watching a horror movie. It was the one about the doll that comes alive and makes this kid do back things -- I’m not sure, I was too busy hiding my face to pay attention. But I did peek up sometimes -- you know, to make sure it was over? Yeah, that. I didn’t want to watch it at all, but Al wanted me to watch it with him. He squeezed my hand a lot and we both screamed a lot. I think we both got nightmares.

But I’m going off on a tangent here. It was the scene when the kid was pushing the baby sitter woman out of the window because the doll told him to do it. Then Al started singing “He’s a Jolly Good Fellow”. I tried not to notice, but it was a little bit hard.

For a second, I thought he was making a joke. “Ha ha, Mattie, what movies do you watch in Canada? How can you stomach this?” Or, you know. Something Alfred-like. Not a little kid’s song. Why did I think he was making a Canadian joke? Well, I heard ‘can’, so I just… jumped to conclusion. But, no, he just mumbled on.

“For he’s a jolly good fellow… he’s a jolly good fellow… for he’s a jolly good fellow… that nobody can deny--”

And then he heard someone scream from the TV, and we both jumped and screamed - he screamed more.

“F-For he’s a-- oh my god WHAT’S HAPPENING MATT!”

That’s when one of us, I’m not sure who, sat on the emote and shut off them TV. Thank god we had the hall light on, or I’m sure we would’ve both had panic attacks.

We both hugged our pillows to our chests, leaning against the wall. Two brothers just sitting on the eldest’s bed, calming down from being scared out of our minds at some movie made in the eighties. Oh my god, what had happened to us.

He looked over and me, and I looked over at him. I tried to give him one of my little “it’s going to be alright” smiles, but even I was creeped out. I don’t even thing we were a quarter way into the movie!

“You alright there, Mattie?” His voice was a little weak, probably from screaming. He had that pillow clutched so close to his chest, and he was shaking… poor guy.

“Mhm… I’m alright,” I said, half of my face burrowed into the pillow. We both sat in silence for a second, before I spoke up again - my voice sore from screaming as well.

“Nice singing you had there.”

“Oh? Thanks,” Alfred smiled over at me. What a change in mood. “I kinda do that. Ruski says the same thing. Nothin’ wrong with it, right?”

“No, of course not,” I replied, smiling back at him. “I never knew you sang when you got nervous.”

“It’s a way of coping with the nervousness,” He loosened his grip on the pillow, leaning forward from the wall. The he frowned a little, doing that silly thing of his when his brow furrows and he gets at least six wrinkles on his forehead. It’s cute. “But it’s not like I was really nervous or anything. I could handle it. The intensity just got to me.”

“Really now?”

“Of course! Obviously I can stomach this kinda stuff. Sometimes it gets to me, though, y’know? Happens to everyone!”

“Sure, Al.”


End file.
